


the biography of a frog

by androgynousmikewheeler



Series: frog: an encyclopedia [1]
Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Gen, I'm allowed to queerbait myself, M/M, idiots to lovers, is it romantic? probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: Sam wants to know more about the mysterious Edgar Frog. Edgar has no plans of opening up.
Relationships: Sam Emerson/Edgar Frog
Series: frog: an encyclopedia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015534
Kudos: 11





	the biography of a frog

"Okay," Sam smirks, kicking his heels against the comic book store counter, "tell me everything about Edgar Frog. Deepest secrets, hidden truths, the essence of who you are."

Edgar pauses his sorting to glare up at him, his elevated choice in seating only exacerbating their height difference. "I fight monsters. That's who I am. Truth, justice, and the American way." 

Sam rolls his eyes and sticks out his tongue. "Come on, there's more than that. Tell me!"

His voice is gruff as always, with a slight confused edge. "Why?"

Sam grabs a stray penny and tosses it at him, missing by over a foot. "Because that's how friends work, idiot."

Edgar freezes at that, eyes wide. "We're friends?" he mutters, staring at the comic books with a starting intensity. 

Sam blushes. "I'd like to be."

The corners of his lips tense, fighting a smile. "I suppose I could manage that."


End file.
